More Than Words: Té, Galletas y Cafe
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Pesimo titulo como siempre, que bueno que esto es solo un hobbie si no me muero de hambre x.x como sea Jisbon como siempre ojala les guste ;D


Bueno aca otro Jisbon para aquellas y aquellos que extrañen esa cancion que tanto nos ha marcado el JISBON desde la segunnda temporada aqui se los dejo, personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de este, siento k pude crear un ambiente adecuado para estos dos n.n

* * *

><p>-Vale, hasta mañana-dicho esto Rigsby se colocó su chaqueta, hacía mucho frio y más por la temporada.<p>

Sarah estaba en la oficina esperando a que Wayne estuviera listo y antes de irse se despidió cordialmente del equipo antes de retirarse junto con su pareja, Van Pelt no pudo evitar seguirles con la mirada.

-¿Algún problema, Grace?-pregunto de golpe el asesor.

-No, para nada, ¿porque la pregunta?-la pelirroja trato de fingir demencia ante la pregunta de Jane.

Patrick sonrió de oreja a oreja y negó con la cabeza, esta mujer era todo un lio en el asunto del amor, y no la culpaba, pues su última pareja resulto trabajar para John el Rojo…

-Hasta mañana-Cho había terminado de llenar su reporte del caso del día y como Rigsby se colocaba la chaqueta con algo de prisa.

Grace contesto mientras seguía tecleando algo en el ordenador mientras Jane solo hizo una seña con la mano. Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos más para que Van Pelt comenzara a apagar la máquina y pasar a colocarse su abrigo.

-¿Te piensas quedar más tiempo? ¡Hace un frio del diablo!-pregunto a Jane haciendo fricción con sus manos.

-Sí, algo se me ocurrirá para distraerme-contesto mientras se estiraba perezosamente y se acostaba en su sofá.

-Bueno, vale hasta mañana-dicho esto se pasó a despedir de la jefa y después se retiró.

Odiaba Diciembre, no porque no fuera una linda época, de hecho, lo es pero para el no, pues es solo el recordatorio de que su bella familia ya no se hallaba con él, siempre se la pasaba solo.

Decidió quedarse para esperar a Lisbon, nunca se iba sin ella, como siempre se quedaba hasta tarde a trabajar a él no le gustaba la idea de que saliera sola, de por sí ya daban las 11:45 p.m. y aun no se le veían intenciones de frenar el trabajo

Volteo a ver hacia la oficina de Lisbon, ahí estaba, seguía trabajando en los reportes y folders con casos de la semana y fue cuando se percató que la mujer, aun con calefacción prendida temblaba de frio, pues no dejaba de escribir 5 segundos y volver a tallar sus manos entre sí para generar calor.

De un salto se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina, saco dos tazas de porcelana: la azul para él y una verde para Lisbon; de la estantería saco azúcar, café y una bolsita de té, tomo la cafetera y le lleno con agua y la puso a calentar mientras como si de un cálculo preciso se tratara saco una pequeña cantidad del frasco de café con una cuchara para luego vaciarla en la taza verde, después de años de convivencia con Lisbon sabia como le gustaba el café, tenía que aceptar que le encantaba ser detallista con ella por alguna sobrehumana o extraña razón.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se tallo los ojos con fuerza pero sin lastimarse, ya estaba exhausta y el frio de los cojones no ayudaba en nada, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y hacerse un café caliente y meterse a las frisas de una buen vez; aunque ni modo, trabajo es trabajo, así que dio un suspiro y continuo con su labor.

Justo cuando los ojos se le comenzaban a cerrar un olor exquisito inundo su nariz; café, inconfundible el aroma de la bebida que ella más adoraba y aún más en tiempos de Diciembre como actualmente.

Instintivamente alzo la mirada y vio a su asesor con dos tazas en manos, una tenia colgando un hilito probablemente de una bolsita de té y el otro no, no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente y negar con la cabeza, Jane solo sonrió ampliamente para comenzar avanzar.

-¿Esta cómo me gusta?-pregunto algo cansada pero aun así con tono dulce en la voz.

-Claro que si madame, ni pasado ni le falta nada-coloco la taza azul que era la del hilito de la bolsa de te frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lisbon miro la taza y sin darse cuenta la decepción se apodero de su rostro, esto Jane lo predijo y de inmediato le cambio la taza por la verde que era la del contenido del café.

-Que gracioso-dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

El asesor solo sonrió de lado y ambos empezaron a degustar de su té y café respectivamente. Después de 3 sorbos que dio Lisbon el asesor noto que tenía el claro antojo de acompañar con algo su café.

-¿Gustas?-de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta saco una bolsita de plástico con 5 galletas en forma de corazón, la mitad de cada estaba cubierta de chocolate y la otra estaba espolvoreada de azúcar.

A Lisbon se le iluminaron los ojos, ¿que este hombre siempre llenaba los pequeños vacíos como lo era la falta de algo caliente en el frio? Tomo una de ellas y la mordió para después dar un sorbo a su café, le supo a gloria, de una u otra forma le recargaba las baterías para terminar el trabajo que tenía.

-Esto está muy callado-se levantó del sillón y prendió la radio que se hallaba a espaldas de Lisbon-si no te importa.

-Adelante, ni tiempo he tenido de prenderlo-contesto mientras seguía escribiendo.

Jane se volvió al sofá que le había regalado a Lisbon ya un tiempo atrás y se sentó a seguir tomando su te; Lisbon decidió tomar un descanso y fue a sentarse a lado de Jane, se dedicaron miradas cómplices acompañadas claro de una sonrisa que solo el uno al otro se pueden provocar y continuaron con su deliciosa labor.

-¡Bien Anthony, son las 12:00 en punto así que para cerrar la transmisión de este día, para las parejas que estén pasando una fría noche los dejamos con una canción del famoso grupo "Extreme" y cerramos!-el locutor de la estación de radio hablo con un tono de voz algo romántico y a la vez emocionado.

El tocar de una guitarra empezó a sonar a un ritmo que era bien conocido por Teresa y claro por el asesor también; ambos sonrieron a la par al reconocer desde el inicio que se trataba de la canción "More Than Words"

_Say´n i love you its not the Words I want to hear from you_

_Its not that I want you not to say but if you only knew_

-¿Escuchas? nuestra canción…-comento el asesor con voz de nostalgia obvio al recordar en donde escucho esa canción por primera vez y claro bajo qué situación.

Lisbon casi se atraganta con el café, se puso nerviosa sin saber porque, el solo recordar el cómo bailo con el asesor en aquella reunión de ex alumnos al termino del caso le ponía inquieta, no porque fuera malo, no sabía ni cómo explicar por qué se sentía así, agregando el hecho de que el corazón le latía a mil

-¿Cómo dices? ¿y desde cuándo?-tenía un nudo en la garganta que sabía que era imposible esconder.

-Desde que bailaste la pieza conmigo-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado acompañada.

Quiso alegar pero decidió callar y darle otro sorbo al café, Jane se levantó del sillón, el cómo se sentí solo le iba a causar más problemas, se reprochó a sus adentros.

_How easy its would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

Jane se levantó del sillón, le quito la taza de café a Lisbon y dejo ambas en su escritorio, Lisbon le iba a regañar por haber hecho eso pero callo cuando Jane extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¿Quieres repetir el momento?-pregunto con tono suave sonriendo de la única forma en la que le sonríe solo a ella.

-¿Como crees…?-

-No me haga rogarle "Teresa"-insistió tomándole por sorpresa, solo cada siglo Jane le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Lisbon le miro y sin más protesto tomo su mano y se levantó del sillón, es que no había remedio con el consultor. Jane le tomo por la cintura y su mano libre la enlazo con la de Lisbon y ella con su brazo libre le abrazo.

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, cause I already now…_

Conforme la canción prosiguió Lisbon fue poco a poco hasta que completamente recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Jane, al principio dudo pero después desde algún remoto rincón de su profundo ser agarro valor para hacerlo.

Jane sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, como mariposas en el estómago, ¿qué era eso?, nunca se había sentido así y menos cerca de Lisbon, se alarmo un poco pero después no le dio importancia y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de Lisbon que por la diferencia de estatura quedaba unos centímetros debajo de su mentón

_More than Words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

En toda la canción no se miraron ni por error, pese a que se sentían muy cómodos por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y la posición en la que estaban bailando tan armoniosamente el temor a abrir una conversación que podría llevarlos a escudriñar en todo aquello que ambos bien saben han tratado de evitar a duras penas desde hace ya un tiempo era mucho, además Red John seguía de por medio y presente.

_More than Words…_

La tonada final comenzó a sonar casi inaudible, Lisbon alzo la cabeza para poder ver a su asesor a los ojos sin motivo alguno, solo quería verle frente a frente; Jane hizo lo mismo y sus miradas se encontraron.

Como si de un imán se tratara ambos se comenzaron a acercar peligrosamente, prácticamente fue como un rozón de labios hasta que el celular de Lisbon comenzó a sonar separándolos de golpe, ambos estaban al borde del color rojo que yacía en un chile

-¿B-Bueno?-contesto algo nerviosa la agente sénior dándole la espalda a su asesor, sin poder evitarlo cerro los ojos y paso su lengua por la comisura de sus labios, ese simple roce había causado muchas cosas, una revolución.

Jane se quedó atónito de igual forma y tal como hizo Lisbon no pudo evitar recordar ese dulce toque en su boca que si no hubiese sido por la llamada a Lisbon, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-Oh Tommy que sorpresa, mmm la próximo semana…¿por qué no? Si sábado claro, hasta luego-corto la llamada.

-¿Tu hermano?-pregunto Jane para poder desviar el recién casi suceso histórico.

-Sí, quiere que pasemos el fin de semana juntos y de paso enseñarle unos trucos a Annie con la pistola-contesto tratando aparentar calma para evitar la discusión de lo ocurrido, aunque tarde o temprano tendrían que resolverlo.

-Bien, oye aún queda una galleta, la podemos partir-comento de la nada el rubio mientras tiraba la bolsita de plástico sacando la última galleta.

-Vale-contesto feliz la agente sénior.

Jane partió por en medio la galleta dándole el lado de chocolate y el quedándose con la espolvoreada de azúcar y junto con el ultimo sorbo de té y café se comió cada quien su parte.

-Mmm, que rico-hablo el rubio.

-Algo de lo poco en lo que estamos de acuerdo-contesto con sarcasmo Resee.

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad; Lisbon termino rápido lo que le quedaba de trabajo y alisto sus cosas, Jane hizo igual y ambos abordaron el ascensor.

-¿Tienes planes para navidad y año nuevo?-pregunto con un poco de inseguridad la agente sénior, sabía que eran temas delicados hablando de Jane.

-Pasarla solo en un bar como acostumbro ¿y tú?-contesto despreocupado.

-Puede que Tommy venga a mi casa con Annie, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-dudo al decir esto pero sería agradable tenerlo en su casa y no en un bar cayéndose de ebrio.

-Gracias Lisbon, que amable pero-

-No importa, aún tengo tiempo para convencerte; dos semanas para ser precisos-le corto con confianza en lo que recién había dicho.

-¿Te he dicho lo terca que llegas a ser?-pregunto el asesor con tono gracioso.

-Muérdeme…-Lisbon sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Y así se fueron discutiendo como siempre hasta llegar al estacionamiento…

REVIEWS PLEASE? BESOS!


End file.
